Fight With Cynthia
by Valquiris
Summary: My character's fight against Champion Cynthia.


My first story here in fanfiction. I was bored and I had just finished my Pearl and I decided to write a drabble. Enjoy.

--

"Getting past the Elite Four did not seem to faze you

"Getting past the Elite Four did not seem to faze you. But, the champion is a whole new trainer. I have worked very hard to acquire this title, and I will not lose now! Ready yourself, Gaspard! Now I will show you the power of the greatest pokemon master this world has ever seen!" yelled Cynthia.

One by one, his pokemon fainted, leaving only two. His Vespiquen named Antoinette and Froslass named Lorelei. He managed to scrape off four of Cynthia's pokemon, but only just.

He backed away as she threw a pokeball in his direction. But instead of making contact with him, the ball opened and, with a bright light, came out a long, writhing creature reminiscent of a tan sea serpent with a pointy head, from which two long hair-like fins hung and a blue tail with four, overlapping scales that resembles a fan. Gaspard recovered and sent out a pokeball of his own, but in this one, out came out a bee-like creature with a striped abdomen, resembling a gown-like honeycomb, winged shoulders, an orange face, red eyes, a red gem on its forehead, and yellow and black horns. Its wings fluttered quickly, staying afloat.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse now!" yelled Cynthia, her hand outstretched and finger extended. The serpent-like pokemon leaped into the air, revolving on its way up so that its head faced the ground, opened its mouth, and fired a blue ball of water onto the ground. As it made contact with the surface, it sent waves after waves of water from out of nowhere in a circular form. The beehive pokemon, without even trying, dodged the waves of water. As the attack ended, Milotic flopped onto the ground with a minor tremor.

"Antoinette, use Attack Order!" yelled Gaspard and the bee pokemon complied without hesitation. From the six grubs in its abdomen, out came six bee-like creatures, which looked like three hexagonal bees bound together to form a vague V-shape. They were kept afloat by their pair of wings. They all headed for Cynthia's Milotic, and tackled it with all the force they had. The beautiful serpent was flung back with great force. "Now, use Destiny Bond!" Antoinette's eyes began to glow a crimson light, and Milotic suddenly radiated an aura with the same light. It recovered quickly, however, quicker than Gaspard thought. Cynthia wasted no time and yelled:

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!" With the speed of lightning, the serpent's mouth opened wide, creating a blue ball of concentrated energy, and shrieked. From the ball of energy, a stream of frost spread horizontally, much like a water gun firing jets of water, and, before the beehive pokemon could do anything, struck it with tremendous force right on its chest. Antoinette's wings stopped flittering, and it fell on the ground. Suddenly, Milotic shrieked, flailing its great body everywhere, and stopped moving altogether. Cynthia cursed under her breath and called her pokemon back. Gaspard did the same thing.

Cynthia then threw another pokeball, but this time, out came a dragon-like creature that seemed to have been crossed with a hammerhead shark. On each of its forelegs are single sharp claws, with two fin-like appendages. On the sides of its head, there are two protuberances resembling plane turbines. It roared loudly, making Gaspard chill with astonishment. Gaspard sent out another pokeball as well. Out came a strange, kimono-like creature floating in the air, seeing as it didn't have any feet, with a head shaped like a sideways water drop, which had two crystals, as well as two holes in the middle where intimidating, yellow eyes peek out. Its long, drooping ears appeared to have hands on them.

Cynthia, like before, made the first move, yelling: "Garchomp, use Hyper Beam!" The dragon opened its mouth wide, gathered sparkles of energy that ultimately merged with each other to form a gold ball of energy, and, with an ear-shattering roar, a blast of golden energy streamed out of the ball and headed for the floating kimono. Gaspard retaliated by yelling: "Lorelei, use Protect!" The Froslass' hands crossed over its chest and created a ball of transparent energy that repelled the golden beam on contact.

"Lorelei, use Hail! And then use Blizzard!" The floating kimono spread its hands to either side of it and its eyes began to glow a menacing yellow light. The air around them became cold, and from out of nowhere, a blizzard erupted around the battlefield. Snow and hail swirled around them, and before long, Lorelei was completely obscured from Garchomp's vision.

"Garchomp, use Fire Blast and try to locate Lorelei!" yelled Cynthia. Garchomp fired a ball of fire that grew into a star-shape within seconds. The first blast nearly hit Lorelei. It retaliated by waving its hands in a circular motion, which created a tornado of cold air. The tornado quickly found Garchomp and devoured it. Moments later, something created a tremor. Gaspard narrowed his eyes, trying to locate whoever made the tremor, and smirked. As the blizzard dissipated, Lorelei was still in the air, unscathed. Next to it, Garchomp lay on the ground on its belly. Cynthia called back her pokemon and brushed her blonde hair. Acknowledging defeat, she smiled and walked towards Gaspard, her hand outstretched. Gaspard did the same thing, and shook her hand with his.

"That was an intense battle. I knew I was about to lose when my Milotic fainted, seeing as it was my strongest pokemon. I commend you, Gaspard of Twinleaf town, and your pokemon for conquering the Pokemon League," said Cynthia as she let go of his hand. Gaspard smiled in response, for he could not say anything. He had beaten the most powerful trainer in all of Sinnoh. He was just trying to complete his pokedex, which was what Professor Rowan told him to do. And look at where it got him. He now held the title of the Pokemon League Champion.


End file.
